Había una vez
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: Ésta no es una historia con final feliz, no es una historia sobre el perdón. Ésta es una historia de dolor y venganza, de odio y engaños. Ésta es una historia que acabará mal.


_Originalmente publicado el 07/04/2013_

* * *

Así comenzaban las historias que le contaba su padre, después de todo un día corriendo por la playa, persiguiendo las olas, enterrando tesoros en la arena, Sammy siempre intentando alcanzarla aunque era aún tan pequeño.

Había una vez, empezaba su padre cuando ella ya se había metido bajo las mantas pero antes de apagar la luz, y con aquellas palabras se abrían las puertas a mundos maravillosos. Historias de princesas de trenzas larguísimas que se descolgaban por altas torres, de castillos y dragones, de caballeros de brillante armadura que partían en busca de incontables aventuras. Podría haberle leído un libro, pero los cuentos de papá para ella siempre eran los mejores, porque él iba cambiando los finales sobre la marcha, porque agregaba todos los detalles que a ella le encantaban.

—Papá, ¿puede la princesa tener un perro en vez de un ratón que habla?

—Por supuesto, linda. La princesa Elladora tenía un perro precioso, un golden retriever que su padre le había regalado, y era el perro más inteligente del mundo, porque no sólo encontraba y traía de vuelta todo lo que la princesa le lanzaba, sino que también sabía hablar y contaba las mejores historias de piratas...

Había una vez...

Había una vez, pero no un felices para siempre, no para ellos. A veces, la Reina se moría y no regresaba (o la encerraban en un manicomio y sencillamente desaparecía); a veces, la princesa no lograba rescatar a su padre del calabozo a tiempo. A veces la princesa crecía para convertirse en una persona muy diferente de la que había sido y terminaba pareciéndose más a la bruja malvada que a una heroína de cuento: hay historias en las que es difícil, muy difícil distinguir a los buenos de los malos.

Hay historias que uno sabe cuándo comienzan, pero no dónde terminarán. Historias en que el príncipe embrujado por su madre malvada no logra romper el hechizo y sigue eternamente atado por las cadenas de la mentira, la avaricia y la traición; historias en que las princesas se hacen daño a sí mismas con pastillas sin que ningún noble caballero pueda rescatarlas (nadie puede rescatarte, no realmente). El hijo del pescador que juega en la arena con la princesa no siempre alcanza su final feliz con ella, por más que haya permanecido años junto al mar esperando su regreso: la virtud no es recompensada, esta historia no tiene moraleja.

Había una vez, comenzaban las historias de su padre, pero ésta no es una de sus historias. No hay princesas, sino niñas asustadas que han crecido para convertirse en mujeres llenas de furia y dolor; la madrastra malvada no crea pócimas y filtros pero sus palabras son igual de venenosas, igual de traicioneras que la manzana mortal. No hay caballeros andantes dispuestos a rescatarte: a la larga, todos te decepcionan, todos te traicionan, la princesa debe salvarse a sí misma o perecer.

Ésta no es una historia con final feliz, no es una historia sobre el perdón. Ésta es una historia de dolor y venganza, de odio y engaños. Ésta es una historia que acabará mal, y ella lo sabe mejor que nadie, pero sigue escribiéndola a pulso, plan a plan, conspiración tras conspiración. Esta historia no terminará hasta que sus enemigos hayan mordido el polvo o ella haya perecido en el intento. Cualquier otro final es inaceptable.

—¿Estás segura que no serías más feliz yéndote, no sé, a alguna playa perdida por ahí para disfrutar de toda tu fortuna? ¿O viajando por el mundo? ¿O sencillamente olvidándote de todo esto?

Se lo dice casi sin ganas ya, sabe cuál será su respuesta. Y aun así, insiste. Insiste en pedirle que recapacite, que piense en lo que su padre habría querido para ella, en preguntarle si no sería mejor dejar todo atrás. Insiste, pese a todo lo que ha visto, pese a ser la única persona que sabe de lo que ella realmente es capaz, en fantasear con un final feliz para esta historia, un final en que la princesa olvida su venganza y pasa el resto de sus días contemplando atardeceres junto al hijo del pescador.

Pero los dos saben, en el fondo, que no es más que una fantasía. A pesar de que la cuestiona, de que le pide que imagine un futuro diferente, él seguirá ayudándola, ladrillo a ladrillo, a emparedar a sus enemigos.

Porque ésta no es una historia de princesas dulces y caballeros nobles, de magia y romance. No es una historia de la que puedas aprender sobre las bondades del mundo: sólo sobre lo oscuro, lo vil, lo retorcido.

Ésta no es una historia con final feliz, no es una historia sobre el perdón.

Es una historia de venganza.

Pero tal vez, tal vez piensa ella a veces cuando lo mira, siempre a su lado a pesar de todo, siempre insistiendo en ayudarla a pesar de sus protestas, sus desplantes y sus amenazas, tal vez también pueda ser una historia sobre la lealtad, una historia donde no hay princesas y caballeros que las defiendan, pero sí doncellas vengativas y amigos dispuestos a todo para ayudarlas. Quizás esta historia no es tan oscura, tan terrible.

Quizás ninguno de los dos llegue a ver el final poco feliz de esta historia pero de momento, aunque nunca se lo diga, se alegra que él esté allí, con ella, mientras sigue escribiéndose el cuento que su padre comenzó y nunca pudo acabar.


End file.
